The more people use computers the more they want to use them while moving around. The most common portable computers are handhelds and laptops.
Handhelds are conveniently used while moving. But, because of their small size, cannot display standard internet or Windows programming. They have to be held, thus disabling at least one hand. Standard typing is impossible and the small size limits many other computer function.
The laptop, while portable and providing for standard desktop features, is too awkward to be carried and used at the same time. There have been adaptations to computer bags to deal with this problem. For example, there are convertible carrying cases such as the computer support U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,127 consisting of a carrying bag and shoulder/back straps. This invention can be a carrying case and then be converted into a laptop suspension system for operation in front of the operator. However, there is considerable set up to use this invention and, when set up for use, it is bulky and awkward.
There are also wearable computing systems where the computer can be both carried and operated at the same time. For example, are vests such as the Wearable Harness with equipment pockets U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,347. There are belts such as the wearable belt/vest including a fold out display panel 2002/0074570. These have the restrictions of specialized and possibly unstylish apparatuses that are unusual and must be worn. They also support only small displays and have no storage room for sizable general cargo.
The inventions of application Ser. Nos. 11/796,920 and 11/799,011 describing a computer and a bag with components including a bag, a display, a display back touchpad, a cover, a keyboard, a electronic write pad, an inside mounting structure and a computing unit with one or two panels. This application is a continuation of and includes improvements to these inventions. The number of components, their special relationship and means of usage characterize an innovative system and method.
The objectives of the bag computer include:
A mobile computer, when closed, looks like a regular bag and can be easily mixed with any normal apparel the operator might be wearing.
A mobile computer that can be accessed and ready to use in less than 3 seconds with no need to dig into the bag's interior.
A mobile computer with a display large enough to show standard desk top internet and Windows programming.
A mobile computer what will support a keyboard with standard size keys that can be used with two hands held in a natural position.
A mobile computer that has a large graphic user interface surface located conveniently and does not interfere with display usage.
A mobile computer that leaves the operator's hands free to be used for other chores
A mobile computer that cannot be dropped or left behind.
A mobile computer that can be used standing, sitting or lying down.
A mobile computer bag that has a sizable cargo area to carry general cargo, peripherals or batteries.
A mobile computer bag that can be replaced for style or wear while keeping the same computer equipment.
Other benefits of this invention will become more apparent with description.